


if at first you don't succeed

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, but now i edited it a lil' and its sort of better, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: “Are you saying you’ve never gone down on anyone? Never?”“That’s what I said.” Light let annoyance thread through his answer. After a moment, his tense posture relaxed and a more familiar smugness overtook him. “It’s actually sort of an honor, I think. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to give head to.”(after light accidentally bites L on the dick, he tries to make up for it by, uh, you know. sucking his dick again.)





	if at first you don't succeed

**Author's Note:**

> here's my second try, which looks a lot like my first try except some of the words are different and also i like it a little better.

Rain spat on the hotel bedroom window while L worried a hangnail between his front two teeth. He tried without success to turn his thoughts away from the throbbing pain between his legs. Even after icing them, his genitals hadn’t quite forgotten Light’s teeth. He supposed that he couldn’t be too upset about the incident but that knowledge didn’t stop him being a little sulky over it. Getting bitten on the dick often gave a person the sulks.

Beside him, Light pretended to sleep. He was curled up with the covers yanked to his chin. Light never slept so bundled up and usually complained of being overheated when L pulled him under the covers. His breathing was uneven and whenever L moved, he sank into an even tighter ball. The roughshod sway of his breath struck a final blow to L’s patience and he reached over. Fingers digging into the fabric, he tore away the covers from Light.

“We need to talk,” he said.                                                 

 “I don’t want to.” Light’s voice was gritty. He had one hand grasping the covers and yanked hard enough to free them from L’s hand. Eyes shooting poison, he threw them back over him and his entire body was gone from view. “I’m sleeping. Leave me alone.”

“You are talking a lot for someone who is asleep.”

“Go away.” The words came out garbled but still snipped at L’s nerves. Light had no right to be sulking.

“Get out of there.” L snatched the covers away. “We need to talk about how you bit my dick.”

“I didn’t bite it.” Light snapped but allowed L to pull the covers off him. He unfolded himself in stages until he laid on his side facing away from L. In the dark, the words on the shirt were near unreadable but L made out a faded Evil Dead logo. Light used a lot of L’s old t-shirts, all bought from thrift stores when he was in a rebellious teenager phase, to sleep in since they hung a little loose. Many of them were older rock bands that Light didn’t like or cult movie references, which Light also didn’t like. The fabric was worn near the hem and rode up right above his brief’s waistband. A slice of his back was visible with its tan smoothness broken only by the knobs of his spine.

“You did.” Dropping the covers to the side, L moved to touch Light again but dropped his hand palm down onto the bed instead. His pinkie was an inch from Light’s back. He tried to speak without an inflection but couldn’t keep the strain out as his genitals ached with every movement. “Light. I need to ask you a question and you _have_ to answer me truthfully.”

“I’m not in the mood for you to play that game.”

“What game?”

Light snorted and fumbled angrily until he faced L. There wasn’t much redness around his eyes anymore but tears still stood out in long sticky gloss marks over his cheeks. His hair stuck up on one side from pillow pressure and the other side frizzed. It looked like a lighter, shorter version of L’s own hair. He bit his tongue and decided not to mention that thought.

“This game,” Light said. “The one where you pretend that I never tell you the truth.”

“You don’t.” L found another hangnail on his index finger and chewed on it while keeping his expression neutral. “I catch you in lies all the time.”

“So?” Light frowned. “You lie too. All the time, in fact. I don’t see why you have to act like, out of the two of us, I’m the bigger liar.”

“Fine.” Breathing in through his nose, L closed his eyes and bit down hard on the hangnail. A headache formed at the front of his skull. “We’re both liars. Will you still answer my question?”

“I will,” Light said. “But this is not the end of the lying conversation.”

“Whatever.” L waved a hand as if pushing the comment out of the way. “How many times have you performed a blowjob?”

Light’s entire body bristled as though he’d been electrocuted before settling back down. His tongue darted out with the tip touching his top lip as he took in sharp breath. He then dragged his tongue back in-between his teeth and smiled.

“Why are you asking me that?” A loop formed in Light’s voice and L narrowed his eyes.

“Answer my question.” With one finger, L tapped Light’s nose and set off a wincing ripple through his face. “It’s an easy one.”

Light looked away in a tight, sharp motion. His features were a rat caught in a barrel with frantic shifting grabs for an exit. A tiny quirk of his lip betrayed a fierce inner battle to hold back a pout. He let out a loud, dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t done one before.” He talked as though the words were tugged out of him. “This was my first time going down on someone.”

“Are you saying you’ve never gone down on anyone? Never?”

“That’s what I said.” Light let annoyance thread through his answer. After a moment, his tense posture relaxed and a more familiar smugness overtook him. “It’s actually sort of an honor, I think. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to give head to.”

“It’s hardly an honor to have my dick bitten by someone who has now proudly confessed to being a very selfish lover.” L sat up, the pain in his groin having receded enough that he could ignore it. Unaffected by Light’s expression finally giving over into a full pout, he gnawed at his finger until the hangnail peeled off. He rubbed it between his teeth and then swallowed. “But it does explain why you did it.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Light spoke in a harsh mumble that carried a whine of insecurity. The sound was so foreign to L that he almost missed it. He frowned and his heart squeezed in the unfamiliar clutch of sympathy. Of course Light was insecure about his fellatio. So little in the world escaped Light Yagami’s incredible breadth of skill that to have failed so exquisitely at something as intimate as oral sex must have knocked him down several pegs. Not that he needed to keep anymore pegs than he already had.

“I’m aware you didn’t.” L tried to sound reassuring but his tone was rusty from disuse. Being soft and patient wasn’t his strong suit. At least not around Light, who seemed to be built to withstand L’s battering ram of a personality. He forgot too often that there were tender spots in Light—that his skin still gave under pressure.

“You just always go down on me and make me come.” Light rubbed his hand on his upper arm and still refused to look L in the eye. “I wanted to do a good job.”

“You wanted to beat me at giving head,” L said flatly. That earned him a breathy laugh—one of Light’s easy fake laughs but good enough for now.

“Yeah,” Light said. “But then you moved while I was doing it and I got surprised. So you’re really the one who ruined it.”

“Light mistakes the biting to be the sole source of his poor fellatio performance.”

“Are you saying it was bad altogether?”

L tapped a finger to his chin in mock consideration while beside him Light fumed. He stretched out this fake thoughtfulness until Light sat up with an overwhelming indignant energy.

“It wasn’t terrible,” L drawled. “But you treated it like a competition. It’s not and even if it was, you wouldn’t win. Fellatio is about your partner’s experience, not yours. Thinking about others isn’t your best quality.”

“I am perfectly capable of being considerate.”

“As someone who sleeps and eats and shits in the same space as you,” L said. “I can say with little doubt that, while you are capable of it, you aren’t good at being considerate.”

A tight, unhappy energy spilled out of Light as he crawled over L and pushed his legs down.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Light started to sit on him but stopped midway, remembering the site of L’s dick injury. He lowered himself gingerly until he settled onto L’s lap. “You just think because you’re good at head, you’re more thoughtful than I am.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You implied it.”

“This is a circuitous argument,” L said. “Stop placing the blame on me. I didn’t bite my dick; you did. And you haven’t even apologized.”

“Well.” A bit of the steam powering Light’s anger started to whistle out of him. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” L put his hands on Light’s hips and skirted up the hem of his shirt so he could touch his skin. He thought to pinch him but instead just rubbed his fingers there. He was tired of being combative and anyway. It felt good to have Light in his lap.

A small, unfortunate whine escaped L as Light rubbed his ass on L’s dick. The slowly sharpening smile on Light’s face betrayed the deliberate nature of his actions. With bright eyes, he shuffled back off L’s lap. L tried not to frown at the loss of friction but excitement returned to him as Light lowered himself down between his legs.

“Can I—,” Light coughed and tried again. “Do I get a second chance?”

L paused for show and then nodded. Eagerly, Light started to mouth at the growing hardness beneath L’s boxers but stopped when L tapped his shoulder.

“Put your lips around your teeth,” he said. “Just a tip.”

Light gave him a studious nod and turned his attention back to L’s dick, now tenting his boxers. When he soaked the fabric almost transparent, Light hooked his fingers into the boxer’s waistband and pulled them down. He did so slowly so his fingertips dragged on L’s skin, nails catching every so often and inciting a little riot in his nerves.

Once the waistband was mid-thigh, Light let go of it and closed in on L’s now freed dick. He hesitated an inch away from it and glanced up at L. His movements could’ve been mistaken for tentative but L knew they were more considering. Good. An action plan might prevent another difficult situation.

Light flattened his tongue and dragged it along the underside of L’s dick. He caught the tip of his tongue right underneath the head before dropping down and repeating the motion. In his neat, methodical motions, Light built up a steady rhythm of pleasure that, when he stopped, yanked a groan from L.

“Good?” Light grinned and L resisted the urge to be contrary.

“Yes,” he said. “Much better.”

Satisfied, Light pressed his mouth to the head and kissed it. His tongue peeked out and swirled over the tip. As he did so, his eyes continued to flick between the task at hand and L’s face. Quickly pulling off, he spat on his hand and wrapped it around the base of L’s dick. While he started jerking him off, Light looked at L with a mouth shiny from his own spit.

The urge to seize Light by the shoulders and drag him into a kiss passed over L. He nearly caved to it but froze as Light sucked the head of his dick into his mouth. Lips thankfully blunting the sharp of his teeth, Light moved his mouth over L’s dick in slight, almost bouncing motions. His lips stretched around L’s girth in a pink circle and his eyes were shut. All his attention was focused on lavishing the first two inches of L’s dick with his hot, wet mouth while the rest of it was attended to by his hand.

Part of L wanted to close his own eyes and let the sensations over take him but he couldn’t. He slipped a hand into Light’s hair and gripped it tight. He watched in rapt silence as Light whined from the pressure and pushed up into L’s hand. In a moment of clarity, L found himself acknowledging the flattery of Light’s previous confession. No one else had ever seen Light on his knees and open mouthed. This was just for L.

“You’re doing such a good job.” L’s voice dipped as Light moved his hand further down to brush against his balls. “You’re taking me in so good.”

He pressed down on Light’s scalp and the movement pushed Light a little further down on his dick than he’d meant. Light gagged in a weak shudder and his mouth stilled. Through his nose he took in a few harsh breaths while his hand continued to move slickly up and down. L broke his grip and dropped to stroke Light’s face. He bent his fingers so his knuckle rubbed the ridge of Light’s cheekbone.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Take a minute.”

With a pop, Light took his mouth from L’s dick. A string of spit carried from the head to the tip of Light’s tongue where it dropped against his bottom lip. His hand picked up speed and he opened his eyes to meet L’s. The spit string broke and hung from Light’s mouth, drooling in a long shining line.  L waited for Light to wipe it away in the fast, embarrassed way he did after spit got on him when they kissed. But he didn’t. His focus centered on L’s dick, wet and the same flushed deep pink as his lips.

“Are you close?” Light’s question floated in the air for a moment before L heard it. His thoughts were consumed by the sensation of Light’s hand and the slick softness of his hung open mouth. Once he registered the question, L nodded and Light returned the gesture. “Okay. I don’t think I can suck you again.”

“Okay.” L was unable to stop the squirm of disappointment in his voice. “That’s okay.”

“You can come on my face,” Light said. “If you want.”

The bottom of L’s stomach dropped out. Arousal had been building between his legs and now ripped into something more vivid than before. Already the possibilities of Light’s statement flooded his mind until nothing else was there. The spit lubricating Light’s hand was wearing away so his motions became rougher but L was too hard to mind. Pleasure stacked itself higher and higher inside him until Light twisted his hand in a final pull. A low grunt escaped L and he came jerking into Light’s hand.

Dizzy with release, L fought the urge to shut his eyes so he could watch cum shoot from his dick and onto Light’s face. It hit his mouth first, dropping on his outstretched tongue and sliding over his lips. Some of it splattered on his pointed nose and a small drop managed to catch on his eyelashes.

The sight was such a basely sexual one that L almost laughed. Instead, his breath hitched as cum continued to spit onto Light and marbled his face. Within the house of his mind, L felt a little monster screaming in the cellar at how Light would smell like him now, how Light was marked and dirtied by him.

 _No one else,_ L thought. _No one else but me has had this._

After the last spurt drooled weakly from the tip, Light took his hand from L’s dick with fingers covered in cum. He touched one long streak across his cheek.

“Disgusting.” With the back of his forearm, Light wiped cum from his eye and cheek. L sat up fully and kicked off his boxers. He swung his legs off the side of the bed to get up and find a towel. His plan paused to watch Light lick cum from his lips but quickly resumed once Light caught him staring. “Don’t expect that again.”

“I didn’t plan on it.” L wandered into the closet and rummaged until he found a hand towel. As he slipped from the closet to the bathroom, Light kept talking but L heard very little of his speech. It wasn’t the end of the world. Light usually repeated whatever he said several times. Once he ran the towel under water, he rung it out and brought it to the bed.

“I tried to do what I read.” Light said. L nodded as he wiped the towel over Light’s face, who turned and moved where L needed him to. Behind it, the towel left a fresh, clean rubbed raw redness to Light’s skin. “But I sort of winged it at the end.”

“I know,” L said. “You’re very good at being creative on the spot. I enjoy that about you.”

“Yeah.” Light waited for L to finish cleaning him and then sniffed. His expression was expectant. “So. Was it good?”

“Yes.” L hooked a finger into his bottom lip and pulled it down. He turned his head this way and that as though considering a very difficult math equation. After a moment, he closed his eyes and shook his head. “You didn’t beat me.”

“What?” Light pushed L on the shoulder. “We weren’t— you said this wasn’t a competition.”

“It’s not. But you still wanted to know if you won, didn’t you?” L took Light’s sullen silence as an affirmative answer. “This was your first time. You didn’t win. I’ve got a lot more tallies on the board than you.”

Light rolled his eyes but let L take hold of his face. Under L’s palms, Light’s cheeks were warm and faintly sticky. He tucked himself down to kiss Light, mouth sliding open and licking over the seam of Light’s lips. A groan answered him and Light opened for L again. His arms came to clutch at L’s waist and fell to his hips. He squeezed there and vibrated, trying to squirm deep into L’s hold.

“I think I’d like to add another tally right now.” L pulled back and licked over Light’s open mouth. He flicked his tongue on the cusp of Light’s top lip. “If you don’t mind.”

“Mm.” Light chased after the kiss and brushed the corner of L’s mouth. “I guess I can allow it.”

L dropped his hands to Light’s legs and under his thighs. With a push, he lifted them and tipped Light onto his back. Crawling over him, L set his elbows on either side of Light’s torso and a small smile cross his face.

“I’m going to show you,” he said, “why I’m the winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> you enjoy this exciting content?? come enjoy more of it over on my [tumblr](http://translightyagami.tumblr.com/). please, if you liked reading this, leave a comment and let me know why you liked it!!


End file.
